Sandy Beaches and Blue Oceans
by HeartOfPinkSol
Summary: If you thought New Directions going to NY was dramatic, see what happens when they go to Florida for Spring Break. Brittana, Fabrevans, Finchel, Klaine, and Tike. Takes place after 2x14 (Blame It on the Alcohol). Rated T for profanity, sexual situations
1. Hello, I Love You

**Sandy Beaches & Blue Oceans**

_By HeartOfPinkSol_

**Chapter One: Hello, I Love You **

_If you thought New Directions going to NY was dramatic, see what happens when they go to Florida for Spring Break. Brittana, Fabrevans, Finchel, Klaine, and Tike._

* * *

It was 4:10 in the morning, only two minutes had passed since Sam Evans looked at the time displayed on his phone. Not even for school was he awake at this time, unless he had uncompleted homework that he had to pull an all-niter to complete. But, there was no school and there was no uncompleted homework. It was for his Spring Break vacation.

From the very moment, Puckerman brought it up his plans to go to Miami, Florida during Spring Break, Sam was immediately interested. Then again, at the time, he was in a relationship with the prettiest girl in school; whom he would have loved to walk through the sandy beach with. But, now that was history.

Speaking of history, it seemed like history when Puck and Finn said that they would go and pick up the cars. Either Puck won a lottery or something, but he decided they would all drive to Florida. Even Sam knew that was likely impossible to do, especially in one day. It was a 19 hour drive. No one in their right mind was going to drive for 19 hours straight.

Sam couldn't even stay awake for the full 7 hours he was in school, so thinking about 19 hours was a whole new level.

He looked around him. He wasn't the only one releasing large sighs and exchanging glares at one another. Everyone was waiting for Finn and Puck to return. Everyone included: Mercedes, Kurt, Kurt's friend named Blaine, Brittany, Artie, Mike, Tina, Rachel, Santana, and...

Quinn.

Only two weeks had passed since they broke up, which made things especially awkward whenever they were around each other. Each time their eyes crossed paths with one another, it seemed like neither wanted to break the connection that was pulling them together. Before it was Sam breaking the pull, but nowadays Quinn was breaking away.

"Okay, where the hell is Puckerman and Frankeenteen? We've been waiting outside for almost an hour," Santana Lopez's voice boomed into Sam's ears as he saw his current girlfriend walking back and forth continuously complaining.

"Hate to say it, but I agree with you, Santana." Rachel peeped in, "As much as I love McKinley, this is our Spring Break and I'd rather be in Miami than Lima!"

"What if the Boogie Monster came?" Brittany Pierce added, her voice as serious as possible.

Some of the things Brittany said really made him think. She said it so innocently, most people ignored what she actually said.

Mercedes Jones turned her head to Brittany and shook her head. "Girl, there is no Boogie Monster."

"No, he exists. I've seen him before. He tried to attack me, but Lord Tubbington protected me against him." Brittany continued with her story with details about how she was scarred by the event and how Finn and Puck were probably taken by the Boogie Monster.

If only Finn were truly taken away by a Boogie Monster, Sam thought. No matter how much of a "friend" Finn was to him, Sam could not forgive him for ruining the one relationship Sam had that he knew was out of pure love. After all, being a new student is never fun. Yet, Sam still trusted Finn and joined Glee Club, allowing himself to be open to slushie facials. But, when Quinn came along that day...it seemed like everything changed. He felt as blessed as Jake Sully did when he discovered the Na'vi tribe.

Dammit. Santana told him not to forget what he know about the Na'vis and Avatar.

"...don't worry, I've brought Lord Tubbington with me. At least the Boogie Monster won't come and attack us. Lord Tubbington will scare him away." She ended her story by taking the purring, black and brown cat out from her backpack, earning a groan from almost everyone _except_ Santana.

"I say we ditch this shinding. Puckerman probably did something illegal like usual and got arrested. Puckerman can't take us to Miami, he doesn't have the cash. Trust me, I'd know..." Santana plastered a smirk across her face.

Sam didn't know what to think of that, but he certainly saw what Lauren Zizes thought of that when he stomped over towards Santana, poking her shoulder.

"What was that, J-Lo?"

Luckily even before Santana could have shot back a remark at Zizes about her being from Lima Heights Adjacent, there were two loud honks that drove down the parking lot of McKinley High School.

Sam never imagined Puck to have been the man to be capable of hooking them up with two pricy Range Rovers. But, Sam noticed that something was odd about both vehicles. There was no license plate on the back of them. Then again it was Puck who received the cars, knowing him, he stole them from the Vocal Adrenaline parking lot.

"You're telling me, you managed to get two Range Rovers for free?" Tina said, slightly snobbishly. "I cannot believe you for one second."

"Yeah. You couldn't even afford to buy me a single burger after all the times I've spent at your place. At least Puffy Nips next to you bought me a burger. Am I right, Dwarf?" Santana spit out towards Rachel.

Sam rolled his eyes. Santana was hot, there was no doubt about that. But, he hated how much of a bitch she could be. Constantly making jokes about his overly-sized mouth was not something Sam appreciated too much.

Slowly, he stood up and walked closer to where Puck and Finn were standing with the rest of the crowd. Honestly, he did not want to stand up and look at Finn's face. It was going to take true will power not to punch that doof in the face. For what he did, it deserved more than just a punch.

As he made his way to the crowd, a certain blonde intercepted his way. Their eyes locked for a few seconds. He stared into her hazel eyes. He could already see that they were beginning to tear up, but she ran from him even before Sam could have seen a tears actually drop.

"Keep calm, Sam." He muttered as he walked over to Santana. He stood beside her, even allowing his free hand to wrap around her waist.

Santana stopped whatever and whoever she was insulting and smirked before pulling Sam in for a kiss. Sam kissed her back, but his eyes rolled towards Quinn. She stood next to Finn, cuddling him on his broad shoulders.

Once again, their eyes locked.

But, it was interrupted by the loud and somehow active voice of Puck. It made him wonder who the hell was this loud at four in the morning.

"So, dudes and dudettes! There are seven seats in each car. And, there are like fourteen of you." Puck announced as whole fourteen of them were finally together.

"I'll drive one car and Puck will drive the other." Finn spoke after Puck finished.

"I'll be in Finn's car," Quinn's soft voice followed Finn's loud and obnoxious one.

"I'll be in that car too!" Brittany quickly cried out.

He rolled his eyes because he had an idea what was coming next.

"_We'll _be in that car too, won't we, Guppyface?" Santana pulled Sam in for another kiss, not even giving him the chance to answer her question.

If he did, he would have said "hell no". Why would he want to be in the same car as Quinn and Finn? Seeing them kiss and cuddle made his stomach churn upside down. Now, he was going to sit for 19 hours witnessing all of that.

"Aw! No one wants to ride with the Puckzilla? I won't promise that we won't have liquor in the car." Puck said with a grin.

Artie raised his hand and rode over towards Puck. "I'm with you!"

"That's one, who else is coming? Rachel? Mercedes? My man, Mike?" Puck called out each of the remaining people's name, prompting them to come to his car.

"I refuse to be seated in your car as I was vomited on the last time liquor was involved." Rachel loudly reminded everyone of the incident at the 'Alcohol Awareness Week' assembly.

After that, nothing was of interest, so Sam zoned out. Also, when you're watching how happy Quinn looks with Finn, you just get lost in your feelings. It's as if she has no guilt about cheating on him. It made him angry because he wanted her to feel guilty, he wanted her back. Her wanted the Quinn Fabray that helped him wipe slushie off his face. Not the Quinn Fabray that went around, kissing other guys and getting mono.

He was interrupted by Puck's voice again.

"Aight. We got Mike, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, and Zizes," Puck winked at the girl and then continued with his announcement, "in my car. Then, we've got Sam, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes in Finn's car!"

"Hey, I'm in there too!" Rachel called out.

"Yeah, but no one wants you here." Santana shot back.

Rachel just sighed and moved towards Mercedes, who seemed to have been happy that Rachel was going to be in their car.

So, Quinn was officially in his car? Wonderful.


	2. Highway to Hell

**Sandy Beaches & Blue Oceans**

_By HeartOfPinkSol_

**Chapter Two: Highway to Hell**

_If you thought New Directions going to NY was dramatic, see what happens when they go to Florida for Spring Break. Brittana, Fabrevans, Finchel, Klaine, and Tike._

**A/N: Wow...thank you all for your reviews, favorite, alerts, etc! I hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

* * *

Finn sipped the tall can of Red Bull that resided on the cup holder beside his thigh. He had been driving for over an hour and already the boredom and tiresome of driving was getting to him. There was not much universal conversation happening in the car since everyone was divided. Santana and Brittany were gossiping among themselves since they sat next to each other on the two seats in the middle, Mercedes and Rachel were blabbering about something all the way in the back, and then it was him and Quinn talking to each other in the front. The one person that was not talking was Sam, then again he was in the middle of Rachel and Mercedes, so there was not much room for him to talk. And, sometimes Santana would move to the back to give her and Sam some time to smooch. It was kind of awkward to see them practically eat each other's face, but he and Quinn were practically doing the same thing every now and then.

"Finn, was all this Red Bull, Monster, and soda necessary?" Quinn said, her eyes pointing towards the several crates of drinks that were under her seat.

Finn excitedly nodded, "It is! One time I played a whole 24 hour marathon of Call of Duty. So, to stay awake this was what I used!"

He smiled to the girl beside him, she was the most popular girl in school and she rightfully deserved that title. After all, she was the captain of the Cheerios, till she quit to perform Thriller with the Glee Club. Which was probably one of the awesomest things she could have done for him. Plus, that was the same night she kissed him telling him that he reminded her of why she _loved _him.

"And, I won too." He added with a grin. If getting back together with Quinn wasn't the best thing to have happened in his life, the second most successful thing was completing 24 hours of Call of Duty, without any breaks.

A light giggle escaped her mouth. He admired each and every giggle that escaped the lips of the girl next to him. Every time she giggled, Finn felt his heart beat a little faster. It reminded him of all the times they spent together during their sophomore year, which were undoubtedly happy moments in his life...even if it ended up with him pushing a chair down and almost leaving Glee Club. Then again, those giggles reminded him of Rachel.

Finn suddenly paused.

_ Oh crap..._ What did he just say? He was dating Quinn, he loved her, not Rachel. Rachel broke his trust even after knowing how sensitive he was about people breaking his trust. It made him feel unloved. And, the football player had no plans on going back with the short, star singer. He wanted to stay in this relationship with Quinn even through senior year and beyond. When they first began dating, Finn had already imagined a happy marriage filled with kids of their _own_. Their relationship was already crystal perfect, he was the star quarterback and she was the cheerleading captain. They could become like Brad Pitt and Angelina, Brangelina, but they would Fuinn.

Immediately, he turned his face to Quinn, who was looking at him weird. He saw that her eyebrows were beginning to raise and her eyes narrowing towards him.

"Tubs, why'd you stop the car? Did your stomach hit against the steering wheel?" Finn heard Santana's sneer. He saw Quinn roll her eyes. Yet, she didn't say anything to her, but to him.

"Are you okay, Finn? You just froze..."

The Latino lady in behind him spoke again, "He probably saw the Denny's sign and began fantasizing about all the food on the menu."

Finn shifted in his seat, frowning. He didn't mean to stop the car, he didn't even realize he stopped the car till Santana so nicely pointed it out to him. It was all because he thought about Rachel's giggle...

"Santana!" Rachel's voice screamed, alarming probably everyone in the car. Was she really defending Finn? Why would she do that? She wasn't his girlfriend anymore.

Finn sighed once more before taking his foot off the break and onto the engine pedal. He didn't know why he would ever compare the sweet and adorable giggle of his current girlfriend to his ex-girlfriend.

"So, Finn," Quinn said as she took a sip from his can of Red Bull, "you know that Prom is coming up?"

Of course Finn knew that Prom was coming up because Quinn constantly reminded him. He tried to ignore it, but sometimes it irked him that Quinn cared so much about the dance when Rachel hardly ever talked about it. The other reason he felt so pressurized when Quinn would ask him about Prom was because he knew how much it meant to her. He wanted to ask her in the most spectacular way possible. In a fashion that Quinn would love and never forget. What place would be better to pop the question than Miami, Florida on the sandy beaches?

The biggest problem was he didn't know how to ask her. Should he sing a song to her? Should he sing it solely or with the rest of the guys? Would Sam even sing with him? There were so many questions and Finn didn't know how to answer any of them. It felt like a big math quiz. Finn had no idea what the hell to do. And, if he just does something random, then he'll end up with a big fat zero. When dealing with Quinn, he didn't want to end up with a big fat zero, especially because he may have to face 'Scary Quinn'. It was so obvious that Quinn was waiting to be asked, why else would she keep bringing it up? That and because she wants to win Prom Queen.

He nodded his head to Quinn's question to which she further asked him more questions about what she should wear and what he would wear and etc. Once again, Finn never really thought about these kinds of things. They just...happened.

"Yeah..." Finn muttered. He looked down to the map which to him looked like a mash up of green and blue lines over some kind of land. In reality, he had no idea where he was going and how they were going to end up in Miami. But, from the looks of it, he was ahead of Puck because Puck's car was no where in sight.

Once again, another hour had passed. The car ride seemed to have gotten a bit funner. With their games of American Idol in the car. The game was pretty intense especially when it ended up being Rachel and Santana. It was kind of funny since Rachel began speaking in Hebrew and then Santana in Spanish.

"_Cierra la boca, puta!"_ Finn remembered the words coming from Santana's mouth. From Mr. Schue's Spanish class he remembered _puta _meaning bitch. The rest he was unsure of. Until Quinn translated it saying, "Shut your mouth, bitch!"

Rachel responded by saying...something Finn had not even the slightest idea of. He couldn't process the words in his mind. And, since no one knew Hebrew in the car, no one could translate the words for him.

After their little dispute, Finn suggested for a much calmer and less intense game. It was where someone would sing a song and the other would have to guess what that song was called. Quinn told him the game was called, Guess That Song.

It started calm and fun. The only person that most of the song titles correct were Rachel and Mercedes. Rachel for Broadway songs and Mercedes for pop songs. But, then Rachel attempted to sing _La Isla Bonita _by Madonna. Following that, in the nicest words possible, Rachel's performance did not go well with Santana due to her "insult of the Spanish language". So, there was another fight between both girls. Thank god they were not next to each other or even near each other, otherwise it was going to be very hard to break up their fight.

Finally, they decided to play 'Finish That Song', where someone would sing part of a song and the other person would have to finish that song. Luckily, Santana and Rachel didn't get into an argument...but Brittany let Lord Tubbington out of her backpack and he seemed to have had some gas that he needed to let go of. Since the car stunk so much, no one bothered opening their mouths to actually sing or answer.

"Finn, we've been in this car for almost two hours. And, I haven't even seen Puckerman's car since we left McKinley." Mercedes finally broke the silence despite coughing a few times as the smell was still evident in the car.

Finn bit his lip, he was following the map that was on his leg. But, now that he thought about it, there was no Range Rover anywhere near them. For the first hour or so, he thought he was just a better driver than Puck...

"I-I am following this map!" Finn retorted.

A very loud and obnoxious groan was heard from behind him, "Does your pea-sized brain actually know where we are going?!"

"Of course not..." Sam's voice echoed in the car.

"Oh good lord..." Mercedes hummed.

Even Rachel was heard saying "Oh no..."

Quinn turned to Finn and glanced at the map. She snatched the map from his lap into her own, small hands before letting out a small gasp. She muttered a few curses before actually looking back at Finn. He saw her hazel eyes drop down.

"Finn, you've been holding the map upside down..."

Finn pulled over to the size and grabbed the map from Quinn's hands. He looked at the map a bit more clearly and mouthed an 'Oh'. That probably explained why the cities had funny names. And, that also explained why Puck's car was nowhere close to where he was.

"W-well...it's not my fault! I don't know how to read a freaking map!" Finn quickly cried out as he threw his hands up in the hair, unsure of what else to do. Everyone in the car probably hated him and if they hated him before, they probably hated him ten times more.

"Well, what do we do?" Rachel asked, seemingly optimistic.

"Maybe if Granny Panties over here brought over a GPS instead of a goddamn map then we would actually be going the right way." Santana spat out.

"You know what, Santana?" Quinn finally yelled out as she clutched her fists.

"What?"

"Stop being a bitch and call Puck!" She almost demanded even using her hands to point directly at Santana and her phone which was she was playing with.

Santana rolled her eyes and began dialing Puck's phone number. Finn awkwardly smiled to Quinn, who smiled back at him.

"Just FYI, if this is a plan for the both of you "lovebirds" to spend more time together in a car...I'm so going Lima Heights Adjacent on your asses! And, that is a promise..." Santana said before putting her mouth back onto the phone.

Santana narrated whatever happened, adding in more insults about Finn and his "pea-sized" brain that she wished was as big as his "giant hands". Finally, the phone call ended and Santana sighed.

"He laughed and said that use a GPS because maps are for losers. Basically, he tricked you into using a map. Way to go," Santana sarcastically cheered.

"Thanks, Puck..." Finn grumbled as he turned to Quinn. "Could you open the GPS on your phone, pretty please?"

Quinn smiled and surprisingly kissed Finn on the lips. "Of course." Finn was utterly astonished at how calm she was acting towards him. He half-expected her to start yelling at him about how dumb he was for reading the map wrong. Thankfully, she just kissed him and listened to what he said.

The blonde beauty next to him began reading the directions in her soft voice which made them even dreamier to listen too. Finn heeded to whatever she said. Though, every now and then, Finn would catch his eye looking at the rear-view mirror. It gave a perfect view of Rachel's face.

Her chocolate hair was left down reaching her chest and the newest addition of bangs this year was actually pretty hot. She was laughing at some joke Mercedes said about Broadway stars, her laugh formed a grin on Finn's face. It was so loud and funny to listen too. The way her mouth moved and even her habit of covering her mouth after laughing was still fresh in his mind as he saw her do it.

"Mercedes, stop it!" She cried out as she laughed even more.

Even her clothing got better this year, instead of looking like a toddler, she was looking more like her age. A purple cardigan over her bright orange tank. And, a ruffle skirt to follow. He loved her ruffle skirts, they showed off her super sleek, tan legs.

As he looked back at the mirror, his eyes met with Rachel's. He didn't want to stop looking, it was the first time their eyes actually met after he officially got back together with Quinn. She was looking so beautiful today, not that she didn't always look beautiful, but there was something about...

"FINN!" Quinn yelled out. She placed her hands over his and stretched to turn the steering wheels. After blinking a few times he noticed that they were about to fall in a ditch...


	3. I Will Survive

**Sandy Beaches & Blue Oceans**

_By HeartOfPinkSol_

**Chapter Three: I Will Survive **

_If you thought New Directions going to NY was dramatic, see what happens when they go to Florida for Spring Break. Brittana, Fabrevans, Finchel, Klaine, and Tike._

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap! When I saw the number of reviews I had gotten in just a week, I was honestly blown away. I am glad all of you like the story and I hope you continue enjoying the story :) I'm sorry for the late update, school is quite annoying when it comes to my own time. I'll try my best to update as much as I can this weekend (:**

* * *

Quinn immediately clutched for the steering wheel and using all the muscle she had to pull the car back with the assistance of a still in shock, Finn. The car managed to make a sharp turn away from the ditch and onto its original route.

Everyone in the car heavily sighed. Quinn threw her hands away from Finn's hand as she frustratedly rolled her eyes. How many mistakes did Finn make in just one car trip? They had gotten into almost two accidents and then they got lost...big time...because of him. It really made the ex-cheerleader wonder who the hell chose Finn to be the driver and why?!

"There are just too many things I can say in regard of that..." Santana blatantly said, even adding a small chuckle.

Each and every time Quinn heard or even saw Santana, she felt like just dropping in a corner. Santana made her feel like she made the wrong choice in being with Finn, not to mention, her constant insults about the male beside her definitely added to confused feeling. No one made comments about Quinn's choice when she dated Sam, other than making fun of his overly sized mouth, no one said anything.

"Santana, why don't you just keep your words to yourself for once?" Quinn spat out, almost feeling guilty after saying so. But, it just irked her so much at what Santana did and how she literally took the Blonde Bieber right from her arms...in just an instant. Quinn hadn't even noticed how quickly she was losing Sam to the Latina lady.

Their friendship was shaky, after all, she, Brittany, and Santana were known as the 'Unholy Trinity'. They all slept with Puckerman in the same year, giving them the rightful title. Quinn knew that Santana was envious of what Quinn had accomplished: President of Celibacy Club (for some time), Captain of the Cheerios, and having a certain Sam Evans as her boyfriend.

Santana didn't reply and instead pulled the bleach blonde hair boy towards her and started eating his face out. Quinn felt nauseous from the very moment their lips hit each other, seeing her ex-boyfriend kiss someone else was exhausting. Quinn huffed and shifted in her own seat, looking back outside the window.

Of course, the voice of the infamous Rachel Berry, which was missing, finally came.

"Come on, SANTANA! No sex!"

"We are in a car!"

"Hey don't get use your hand to shut me up!"

"Hey!"

"Oh god this is disgusting..."

"You guys are worse than Mike and Tina!"

"Rachel, can you be quiet? Lord Tubbington is finally coming clean about his ecstasy addiction." Brittany whispered as she patted the cat. "Okay, Lord Tubbington, tell me more..."

Why was Quinn placed in _this_ car? Rachel was in there and really, Quinn did not want to be in much proximity with the Jewish brunette. Santana and Sam were just too much to handle in one car. The only reasonable people to be around were Brittany and Mercedes, Finn fitting somewhere in the middle. Quinn did not hate the football player, hell she still had feelings for him that she didn't have with Sam. They had history and that was the one thing that kept pulling Quinn back to Finn even when she resisted the urge of thinking about him.

Finn was like a large teddy bear, he was sky-high tall and extremely adorable. He was obviously not the sharpest tool in the shed, but his tenderness and warm care for her made up for any "unintelligent" comment that might escape his mouth. No matter what anyone would say about their relationship. No one else was there that day when Quinn's parents kicked her out of the house. No one tried to defend her, not even her own mother. It was the brown haired, six foot three, built up seventeen year old next to her. She made a mistake sophomore year by sleeping with Puck, getting pregnant, and overall losing him; she could not handle losing him again, especially to Man Hands, Rachel Berry. Quinn was sure that after a while if she had kept refusing Finn, he would wander right back into her arms...

But, at the same time, there was Sam Evans. His lemon juice, light blonde hair drove Quinn mad. She missed running her hands through his luminous hair. Undoubtedly, he had the best make out hair from any guy she's kissed. Puck had only a mohawk and Finn's hair was too short. She could never drag her hands through his waves of hair. His emerald eyes that once looked at her with love, now made Quinn's copper eyes glassy. They were of disappointment and pain, excruciating pain. Sam was the best thing to happen to her after Finn broke up with her the year before. And, what did she do? She played with Finn behind Sam's back...

"Quinn, are you crying? Did I really annoy you that much because I wasn't paying attention?" Finn's murmured to her. He used one of his free hands to wipe the tears that rolled down her face. The impression of the tears were still there. Immediately, Quinn sniffed and wiped them herself. She hadn't realized that she was crying till Finn spoke to her.

"No," Quinn choked out with an artificial laugh, "it's not you. I'm just so...excited about this trip to...Miami." It was an obvious lie, she just hoped Finn wouldn't notice.

Finn leaned over towards her and pecked her cheek, Quinn closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her. "Don't cry. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my life and I hate to see you cry." She could not be angry with him for long, even if he almost killed everyone in the car. It was that 'teddybear' effect about him.

"Quinn!" Mercedes called out from the back. Hearing her name, the blonde turned around to see the black teenager grinning. "Could you turn the music up a little higher? I love this song!"

The ex-cheerleader nodded and shifted her eyes towards Sam, he was locking lips with Santana _again_. Sharply turning her head, she turned the song on a little higher. It was _I Will Survive _by Gloria Gaynor.

"Oooh! This song sounds perfect for Regionals! We should totally perform this song!" Mercedes exclaimed from the back, clapping to the rhythm of the song.

"I beg to differ as team captain!" Rachel disagreed.

"Girl, please! I've got this song covered if we do it at Regionals!"

_ "__It took all the strength I had not to fall apart__  
__Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart__  
__And I spent oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself__  
__I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high" _ the song sang.

Quinn adored the song, it's almighty meaning, the inspirational words, and the song itself was just marvelous. She never thought she related to the song like she was right now. Why was she feeling sorry for herself? She _was _Quinn Fabray. She _was _the popular most girl at McKinley, a title no one could snatch away from her. Just with the mention of her name, people would cringe and heed to whatever she wanted. In the halls, people walked out of her way, allowing the Queen to majestically walk.

Putting down the mirror, Quinn looked at herself. She refused to look at herself as a cheater. No more crying and no more sobbing. The blonde flipped her fluffy bangs from her eyes and formed a true and honest smirk, one that had almost been forgotten. Two weeks ago, she chose Sam over Finn. Now, she chose Finn over Sam. Why should she look into the past? It was time to focus on her future. Finn Hudson was her boyfriend, not Sam Evans. He was going to remain her boyfriend till that one, flawless day they got married. Finn would run Burt's tire shop while she became a Real Estate agent. There was no place for someone like Rachel or someone like Sam. It ached declaring that Sam had no place in her life anymore when he was easily one of the most important people, but Quinn didn't know how long she was going to beat herself up; especially, when they were going on a trip to Miami! Why should she ruin her Spring Break? It was obvious that Sam wasn't going to take her back, he had chose _her. _

The image was still clear in her head when Sam bitterly stated that he was no more the boyfriend of Quinn Fabray. He was dressed in his navy blue jacket with his Bieber haircut. "We're not going to Color Me Mine. And, I'm not your boyfriend." The words still ringing in her ears.

And, then it hit her even harder when he said. "Crap. Santana told me to stop speaking Na'Vi." Hearing her name come out from his mouth made infuriated her.

Now, that breakup was something Quinn just had to accept as a part of her life. Frankly, she didn't know what Sam had saw in Santana that Quinn didn't have. Santana was not as popular as she was, she was demoted from her spot on the Cheerios because of her boob job, there was a number of things that Quinn had that Santana didn't.

Quinn looked at Finn, his eyes were focused on the road and he was truly making an effort to get back on the correct route. Remembering how crappy she felt when Finn learned that she cheated on him, Quinn did not want to go back in the same direction. It was the worst possible feeling for anyone.

"I love you..." She muttered to him.

Finn slightly turned his head and looked at her, he had a cheeky smile on his face. "I love you too." He gave her a quick kiss again, but this time it was their lips that touched.

Quinn blushed and straightened out her dress. For this dream-like trip, the blonde adorned herself in a silk skirt dress flavored with black roses on a white and yellow background. Over the sleeveless dress was a typical black cardigan. The cardigan was light and perfect for Miami weather.

"By the way, your dress is beautiful." Finn whispered to her as he pointed towards it. "It's beautiful just like you."

Quinn felt her face becoming red once again, "Thank you!"

Finn was dressed in clothes nowhere as fancy as her. Instead, he had on a classic orange Polo from his favorite brand, Old Navy. For some reason, he had an affection towards the brand even though Quinn tried to force him away by gifting him clothes from a much richer and elegant brand like Ralph Lauren. But, that obviously didn't work. Quinn didn't mind. At least it avoided those polos from being ruined by slushies

At least, Sam held himself high with high quality polos and other t-shirts. Even now, he dressed

in a blood red, short sleeve polo with a pair of khaki colored shorts. Through the polo, you could clearly see his defined abs. At the thought of his body, Quinn shook her head. He was history, everything about him was history.

"What is the first thing you're going to do when we reach Miami?" Quinn asked, smiling for she expected a reasonable answer. Maybe something along the lines of asking her to prom or taking her to a special place? She wasn't trying to sound selfish or conceited when she talked about Prom King or Queen or when she constantly brought up the topic of Prom. Junior Prom was rapidly approaching and Finn hadn't even asked her. While it was _obvious_ that Finn was going to end up going with her because he was her _boyfriend_, but still it would be nice if he asked.

Finn let out a grin, "Call my mom! She was so happy that I was going to Miami. And, even happier that I was driving there. She is going to be so impressed that I drove all 19 hours!"

Disappointingly, Quinn sighed. "I see..."

"What are you going to do?" He quickly asked.

Before Quinn could answer, there was a loud honk. Quinn turned her head to the window and saw another Range Rover! The window of the other Range Rover rolled down and in it was Puck!

Quinn rolled down her window. She never thought she would so happy to see the boy with a mohawk. It meant they were finally on track for their trip!

In the back of the car, Quinn could see Tina and Mike beside each other. Zizes was next to Puck. Meaning, in the back was probably Blaine, Kurt, and Artie. Artie, obviously had to be in the back.

"Yay! We are finally on track!" Rachel exclaimed from the back.

Finally...


	4. My Funny Valentine

**Sandy Beaches & Blue Oceans**

_By HeartOfPinkSol_

**Chapter Four: My Funny Valentine**

_If you thought New Directions going to NY was dramatic, see what happens when they go to Florida for Spring Break. Brittana, Fabrevans, Finchel, Klaine, and Tike._

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So, before school starts tomorrow, I thought I would update again in case I don't have time during the school week like last time. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's kinda long...but, I think it is pretty entertaining. It answers one question that a lot of people have been asking me. ;D I would like to thank everybody that reviewed the last chapter, your reviews mean a lot to me. So, that is to: SominusLumen, kawaiiprincess, Written-in-hearts, RJRRAA, Isabelle Lauryn, JamberIII, and lappers84 (who has been PMing me their reviews)! Woot. Woot. Enjoyyy.**

* * *

Sighing obnoxiously loud, Santana pulled her arms back, using one of her hands to "accidentally" hit Rachel Berry in the face. The car ride was even more boring now that all Quinn did was smooch and romance with Finn, Man Hands in the back was actually quiet, so there was nothing Santana could complain about her, and she was tired to constantly stretching her neck or moving to go make out with Sam; even though seeing Rachel and Mercedes' reactions were hilarious considering they didn't have boyfriends themselves. The Latina lady had nothing to do except twirl her hair and file her nails. Two things which also got boring. They had been in this car for the twelve hours, which is just way too damn long, to be in one car with the same damn people for. Whoever made the stupid plan to drive to Florida was obviously an idiot. Who the hell drives from Ohio to Florida? That's right. No one would do that even if they wanted to kill themselves because this is just torture. If only they bought plane tickets like normal people, they would have reached Miami in just two hours. Maybe four or five considering the time it would for Fee Fi Foo Finn to actually find the airport.

Suddenly, Santana felt something dripping on her shoulder. With a look of disgust, Santana turned her head, only to see the sandy blonde ex-cheerleader drooling on her. Brittany had her head lounged on Santana's shoulder and her arms tugged around Santana's arm. It made her feel better knowing that it was her "Brit". She almost felt like smiling, Brittany looked so cute in her Heather Grey striped romper. It complimented her body perfectly. Her odd knitted snow hat was beginning to come off her head, exposing the staticy roots.

Santana patted down her hair and with a light grin, she began nudging the sleeping beauty to awake. "Brit, wake up..." Her soft voice whispered.

The blonde wasn't quick to wake up, instead she looked disturbed and held onto Santana's arm even tighter. Unsure of what to do now that Quinn was beginning to look behind her, Santana grew a bit more aggressive in waking up Brittany. "Brittany, wake up."

Brittany muttered some gibberish and continued sleeping. The gibberish was probably the secret language that Brittany made up in middle school, which was why Santana had no idea what the hell she was saying. Once again, Santana tried to wake her up with a bigger nudge. She hated being so aggressive...

Finally, Brittany lifted her head off of Santana's. Santana pointed out to the gout of drool at the end of the girl's mouth. But, Brittany did not seem to understand what Santana meant as she didn't react to what Santana was saying. "Your mouth...drool..." Santana muttered, once again pointing to the spot where the drool was. Brittany was still confused and did not budge in cleaning it off.

Santana, using her thumb, wiped the drool off of Brittany's perfect face and rubbed it onto the seat. Like usual, the blonde's flawless face was glowing. "It's gone..."

Behind her, she heard a very obvious and fake cough. It was from her Guppy Face. Finally, he said or did something other than glare at Quinn and Finn. The last time he said something was like...never. "Oh well, finally you opened your mouth."

"Is everything okay?" He suspiciously asked, his eyes steering towards Santana's closeness to Brittany. Instantly, Santana narrowed her eyes at the bulky player. What exactly was he trying to say? She wasn't allowed to wipe drool off another person's face?

"Listen, I know your mouth can swallow everyone in this car whole, but that doesn't mean you can use that monstrous mouth to tell me what I can and can't do. Save those lips for the next time I'm bored and want to come back there." Santana snapped, even swirling her head to make the frog lipped boy understand who and what he was dealing with.

A light giggle was easily heard from Mrs. Tubs in the front. Santana rotated her head to look at the "so-perfect princess". What was she so happy about anyways? Last time Santana checked, she was moping about how she lost Sam. Maybe now she was learning to embrace the fact that she was going to be stuck with Mr. Tubs for the rest of her, poor life.

"When can we get out of this car?" Rachel Gayberry whined. Each and every time Santana heard the nasal voice of that hobbit, she felt like punching her Jew nose right off of her!

"We wouldn't mind taking _you _out of this car," sneered Santana.

"Every time, do you have to go out of your way to insult me-" The dooming voice of Rachel continued, but Santana blocked the rest of it out by mimicking the brunette with her hands.

Brittany gleefully laughed. A stream of relaxation flowed down Santana once she heard the chortle from the mouth of the girl beside her. Even Rachel couldn't disrupt the peace that Brittany gave Santana, as annoying as she got.

Santana had no idea what was so special about the innocent angel-like girl? Whenever the junior was near Brittany, her knees felt weak and her eyes were just glued on Brittany's ivory skin and oceanic eyes. For some reason, Santana never got bored of her. No matter how long they were together, it always felt like they were meeting each other for the very first time. A refreshing feel towards their conversation.

But, then the question came. Why didn't Santana feel like this when she was around Sam? Sam was probably the hottest guy in Glee Club, he was growing more popular day by day, but that aurora with Brittany was never with him. No matter how hard Santana tried to encounter those fireworks, it never happened.

"Okay, really, Finn...we've been in this car for 12 hours! We need to take a break!" Rachel almost demanded. She included some dramatic stomps and large sighs.

"If we take a break, we'll never reach Miami in one day..." Santana grumbled.

"Let's ask Puck if we can stop for a little bit. A few minutes won't harm us, right?" The stupid voice of the clueless football player said. He began reaching out for his phone from his pocket. Because his fat hands could enter his pockets, Quinn slid her thin hands in his pocket to get the phone. Santana was surprised at how Quinn was still so slim, she had a baby last year. Maybe Sam knew how to get her in shape. But, now that she was with Finn...woop! She was going to go back to her potbelly self.

"I bet his pants are getting too tight and that's why he couldn't get his phone." Santana whispered to Brittany.

"I bet Lord Tubbington would fit in them!" Brittany exclaimed.

Santana laughed. A smile wide appeared on her face.

"Hello, Puck? Oh hi, Lauren..." Quinn said over the phone, expressing a bit of disappointment. Why was she disappointed? Was she going to cheat on Finn again with Sam? If so, Auntie Snixx would be more than happy to get involved.

"How about we stop for a little? Rachel is annoyingly complaining about needing to use the bathroom..." The perky blonde explained over the phone.

"Alright. So, there is a gas station coming up at the next exit? Okay, we'll meet you guys there." She said before hanging up the phone. After that, she narrated what everyone obviously heard over the phone.

"If you get us lost again, I'm seriously going to whoop your sagging ass," Santana declared, "and I'm not kidding."

Finn groaned and followed whatever directions Quinn told him to follow. Aw, how adorable. The girlfriend commanding the boyfriend what to do. That was going to be their future. Jut imagining Finn coming home to Quinn with roses and then hearing Quinn yell at him for bring the "wrong" type of roses was hilarious. They would be one hell of a married couple. They would be worse than Mr. Schue and his gold digger of a wife.

It didn't take long for them to reach the gas station. The gas station looked sleazy, in the shortest words possible.

"Oh, Rachel, have fun going to the bathroom here!" Santana chuckled as she opened the door once the car parked. Walking outside on floor that was actually cement and not a car floor was pretty much heaven.

"It feels so good to be out here rather than in that damn car." She said while stretching her body. All of a sudden, she noticed arms around her waist. A small smirk appeared on her face as she turned around, it was...Sam.

She had to admit she was a bit disappointed, she looked at the male. He had a big grin on his face as he held her even tighter towards him. Now, things were beginning to get interesting. Sam's hands felt so nice around her.

"Wow, Frog Lips, I didn't think you had it in you..." Still in shock, Santana proudly put her arms around his neck.

"It was hard staying away from you for so long..." He whispered into her ear, Santana felt his gigantic lips leave a trail of kisses on her exposed neck. Now, Santana was intrigued as she pressed her own lips onto the former quarterback's lips.

"Sam, I had no idea," she muttered to him. Pushing her body tighter to his. After a few moments, Sam let go of her and pushed some of the hair that fell on her face back.

"I'll see you in the car," he said with another smile. He walked away from her and Santana stood in awe. Usually, it was Santana that was making the first move and seeing that Sam was now initiating their intimacy, it felt like a burden was lifted off her shoulders.

"What was that?" A curious Brittany said as she appeared in front of Santana. Santana looked at Brittany and frowned a bit. Brittany looked upset and Santana hated seeing that.

"Looks like that car ride sure shaped Sam or maybe those male enhancement pills that I put in his Gatorade when he was sleeping are finally working..." Santana trailed off as she recalled placing those pills inside whatever drinks he had in his luggage. The idea came from an episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashians, the mother got some male enhancement pills to get foxier with her husband. But, instead of the husband taking it, the son took it and had a boner for the rest of the day. It was hysterical.

"Aaah! It feels so good to be out of that gross car!" The high voice from Kurt came. He skipped over towards Santana and Brittany. Behind came his boyfriend, Blaine. Santana didn't even know why Blaine came, he wasn't even part of New Directions. He was their freaking competition. Then again, he was at the same party as them a week ago.

Santana looked closer at Blaine, "Jeez, how much hair gel did you put in your hair?"

Brittany began caressing the Warbler's jet black hair, "I like your hair." Both Kurt and Blaine raised their eyebrows at the ex-Cheerio. Santana quickly pulled Brittany away from Blaine.

"Thank you, Brittany and...Santana?" Blaine awkwardly replied. He put his lips together and looked at Kurt, who was still smiling.

Sure, Santana made comments at Kurt's flamboyance, but she still had respect for the fellow junior. He was open about his sexuality and was quick to embrace it. He never seemed to be embarrassed by it, especially since he had his arms locked around the other Warbler's arm. With douche bags like Karofsky, it was hard to be open about your sexuality. If Santana were lesbian...

Santana immediately shook her head. "I have to go..." It was lie, but she quickly walked away from the three of them. Why was she even thinking about her own sexuality? She was dating Sam for a reason. She was heterosexual, she liked guys, not girls. With a confident huff, Santana entered the gas station store.

"Why did you leave?" Brittany appeared again behind Santana. Santana turned around and saw Brittany. She simply shrugged and began looking for some food to bring with them for the rest of their trip.

"I dunno..." Santana answered. She wondered what to buy? She usually never ate when she was a Cheerio, after all Coach Sue kept them on a strict diet. That fluid drink really helped in keeping their weight balanced.

After a little while, Santana decided to buy two cans of whip cream in case the Dwarf or Wheezy fell asleep. These cans would be hella useful. Brittany bought a jar of mayonnaise for well...no apparent reason. Both girls returned to the car where they saw Rachel was complaining about how gross the bathroom was and how someone almost walked in on her since the door would not properly lock. This time around, Mercedes and Rachel were sitting where Santana and Brittany sat. So, Santana went in the back. She sat in the middle with Brittany on one side of her and Sam, who later came, sat next to her. This was going to be a fun car ride.

Both Range Rovers drove out of the gas station and they were once again on their way towards Miami. Hopefully, they would reach their soon. Santana was not for Ohio for the next ten days. Her mind was in Florida and her clothes was bought just for this trip. A sexy, dark printed tank that was loose over her slim body with a pair of foxy, black cut off shorts. And, when they reached Miami, she was ready to shed it all for a bikini.

First, they had to reach _there_. Santana rested her head on Sam's shoulder and on her own shoulder was Brittany's cute little head. How much longer was it going to be till they actually reached?

"Let's play another game!" Rachel optimistically exclaimed. For some annoying reason, she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. It sure got Santana's attention as she took her head off the broad shoulders of Sam and glared at Rachel.

"What game will you two _not _ruin?" Mercedes muttered as she flipped some of her hair back. Santana moved her eyes towards the African-American girl in front of her.

"Excuse me, I didn't ruin any game..." Santana angrily reminded. Maybe if Rachel wasn't singing so awfully, how was she even competing with her? And, then the way Rachel sang _La Isla Bonita_ made Santana want to drive her head into a wall. It was so offensive. Stupid Rachel Berry.

"Um...yes you did! We were having a fun game of American Idol until someone felt inferior that they were up against me." Rachel said so calmly.

"You are lucky I'm back here, dwarf..." Santana threatened, her eyes staring sharply at Rachel.

Rachel scoffed and kept her mouth shut. What did Finn even see in her? What did Puck see in her? She was so short, they could trample her within seconds. "I still vote for playing a game to make this horribly boring car ride go faster."

"I actually think its entertaining see your face squirm every time Quinn and Finn kiss." Santana belittled.

"Why don't we play a nice game of Who Am I?" Finn suggested, seemingly confident of idea. Santana's face beamed. She fake applauded her hands.

"I'll start!" Mercedes cried out. She cleared her throat a few times before beginning. She allowed her voice slightly become higher and more reliant on the nose. "I'm the best singer and I can sing every song in the whole world! And, I love stomping out of Glee Club!"

"Artie...most definitely Artie!" Brittany called out. Everyone, including Santana, turned their heads to look at the now-giggling blonde. "What? I totally got it when you said stomped out..."

There was a bare silence that filled the car. Finally, Santana broke the silence and shook her head. "'Cedes, please. I can do a better impression of her? Wanna see?"

Mercedes winked at Rachel, probably telling the girl that her impression was just a joke. Mercedes turn her head towards Santana, who grinned. "I look like a toddler, yet I manage to dress like a granny. I lost my uber fat boyfriend because I cheated on him because I was jealous that he lost his v- card to someone popular aka Santana, the one girl I am so jealous of."

"Are you acting like Quinn?" Brittany guessed.

Rachel scoffed, "First of all, Santana, I don't sound like that. Secondly, I am not _jealous_ of you. Unlike you, I have my virginity safely kept for the right person...**not **the first person who walks my way."

Santana paused, she slowly flipped some hair back and glared at Rachel. "You did not go there."

Interrupting their soon to be fight was one and only, Finn Hudson. "Guys," Finn's voice commanded, "don't get into another fight! How about we play...I Spy! See, like...I spy something white and fluffy."

"Okay, Finn, no one wants to know what is happening your pants." Santana made clear with a look of disgust.

"I was talking about the clouds, Santana..." Finn pointed out.

"Finn, there are no clouds right now...it's evening." Quinn "kindly" explained to their driver. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I spy..." Santana said as she looked outside the window. There was nothing amusing outside that she saw.

"Uh...guys..." Sam tried to speak, but Santana covered his mouth with her hand.

"That's rude, I'm trying to speak!" She barked as she continued looking outside the window. And, then Sam spoke again, obviously ignoring whatever Santana just told him.

"I don't see Puck's car anymore." Sam muttered. Really, every time he spoke he either said something really useful or something really stupid. Santana's eyes grew wide as she looked outside. He was right. Santana thought that maybe his big mouth was in the way, so he couldn't see the other car, but he was actually telling the truth. There was no Range Rover anywhere near them. Not next to them, not in front, nor behind. Santana groaned loudly and pointed at Finn.

"Really, Finnistein. Did you seriously get us lost _again_?!" She yelled out.

"Santana, keep quiet! We are not lost. Finn has been driving the correct away." Quinn retorted, once again being Mrs. Tubs, the ideal wife.

"Maybe Noah got lost knowing him..." Rachel followed up on protecting Finn. It made Santana sick, seeing both girls try and protect their idiot of a driver.

"Hold on, lemme call Kurt and see what's wrong..." Mercedes was quick to get out her phone to call Kurt. There was silence in the car again until Mercedes said that Kurt didn't pick up.

"Maybe they are all laughing at Finn because he's an idiot." Santana cried out. Now that she thought about it, that was probably the first time she actually said his name instead of some creative nickname.

"Okay, Santana, we get it. Let me call Tina..." Mercedes dialed another number in her phone and the car was silent again. Mercedes opened her mouth, "No one pick-"

"Hello? Tina? When did your voice get so deep..."

"Oh! Hi Mike...why are you picking up Tina's phone? Is Tina okay?"

"What?!"

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, you've got to be kidding me..."

"Fine, we're on our way." And, after that Mercedes hung up the phone. She sighed before explaining what Mike had told her.

"So, basically...they were all singing to the radio and stuff. It was all Valentine songs like _Love Story_ which Kurt and Blaine sang to each other and stuff. So, then..._My Funny Valentine _came on. And, as many of you may remember, that is the same song that Tina sang for Valentines Day to Mike..." Mercedes explained, finally taking a break from the quick pace she was saying her words.

"So, then what happened?" Rachel immediately questioned.

"Well, Tina started singing that song _again_ to Mike because it came on the radio. And, well she started crying hysterically...Like you thought last time was bad, now she will _not_ stop crying. So, they all had to stop the car to get her to stop crying by making a group effort." She further informed.

"So, where are they now?" Finn brought up the next question.

"They stopped at a McDonalds, but Mike said they're probably going to stop at a hotel. Puck is getting tired of driving, everyone in the car voted for Zizes not to drive because they're too scared for her to drive, Kurt and Blaine don't want to drive, Tina is crying and Mike is comforting her, so neither of them can drive. And, Artie is self-explanatory..."

"So, we have to stop? We are _never_ going to reach Miami at this rate..." Santana complained as she crossed her arms.


End file.
